


Wish on a Star

by soobincheeks



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Heavy Angst, Monsters, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobincheeks/pseuds/soobincheeks
Summary: It is said that any promise carried out under that star's light will keep it alive. Yet what happens when these 5 boys forget about this promise and the star grows dull?





	Wish on a Star

**Author's Note:**

> This is base on the Nap of a Star music video. It will get sad very very sad be prepared. This au will also be on twitter @almondmilkfics. Enjoy!

Yeonjun glued down the final part of his costume to his box. The usual smell of his mom's cooking entered in to his space. The sweet smell of rice pudding which followed the wind to his bedroom, signalled that it was dinner time. Although he had no siblings, just his mom and himself was enough to be content with. He grabbed his box a particular pink piece, with circular hooded eye holes for him to see out of, and went over to his dining table.

 

His mother, her silky black hair tied into a tight bun, greeted him and  placed the two bowls filled with food on the table.

 

“Thank you!” Yeonjun said rather excitedly before he started to stuff the hot matter into his mouth. He tried to curb his excitement yet he couldn't hold it in.

 

“Is that for tonight?,” his mother’s sweet glutinous voice said.

Yeonjun nodded as he tapped the fragile box softly.

 

“This is for protection.” He started speaking in between his large spoonfuls of pudding. “We’re going to make a promise under the star” He finished proudly.

 

Yeonjun, like many children in his little village, could recite the legend of the star like the alphabet. Every 100 years the brightest star in the solar system could be seen  from earth. Under the blinding light of this star any promise made under it shall be fulfilled in order to keep the star alive. In return, those keeping the promise shall live a happy and fruitful lifestyle. Many believed this as just an urban legend, yet Soobin, Beomgyu, Taehyun, Kai and Yeonjun believed it to be the absolute truth. Today was the day they would finally prove it to be a fact.

 

Yeonjun was bubbling with excitement. He quickly finished the rice, hugging his mom and going over to the door. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed the pink box with multicolor paraphernalia stuck onto it.

  


"See you when I get back mom" He called as he left the house.

 

"Be careful" she called behind her.

 

Yeonjun couldn't curb his excitement. After so many years, the nap would finally be visible. This star, the North Astral Projection or Nap for short would once again rear its head. He was almost bursting with anticipation, as he ran along the small path through the sparse woods separating his house from the rest of the village. In this magical moonlight everything seemed more ethereal than it needed to be. The fireflies dragged their coloured behinds across his line of sight, creating an undeniably beautiful atmosphere. The crickets seem to sing in harmony as  Yeojun’s footsteps created the baseline of their rhythm. Even the rushing water belonging to the nearby river, seemed to bring about an atmosphere of serenity.

 

Yeonjun moved swiftly across the forest, avoiding the woodling creatures that seemed to be unbothered by his presence. Finally, he reached the cross roads, the clearly distinctive voices of the other boys piercing through the last thin layer of trees. On the other side he could see the lamp posts. The path started to become more defined as he pushed past the low hanging branches to the other sides.

 

“Kai!” He called out, seeing the boy’s green box sticking out in a similar fashion as his. The youngest boy waved back at him lifting his box a little to peer at his face. The boy’s naif smile pierced through his heart filling him with a warm energy. Hueningkai was the first friend Yeonjun made in the village. Even though the boy was quite younger than him, he had a cougar-like tenacity and fortitude that Yeonjun hoped to have one day. He tossed his box onto his head and went up to the boy. They hugged, their loose colour coded pajamas flowing in the slight breeze.

 

“Kai! Yeonjun!” Another voiced called over, standing next to the telescope.

 

“Beomgyu?,” Yeonjun questioned as he took Kai’s hand, walking over to him.

 

“Yup its me” Beomgyun answered as he repositioned the telescope. “I’m so excited” He  continued, as he peeped through the ocular lenses of the device.

 

“Taehyun went to get Soobin, I think he's having cold feet.” Beomgyu said.

 

“Do you think the promise would work if one of us are unsure?” Kai questioned.

 

The three exchanged glances among each other through the eyeholes of their boxes. Yeonjun hoped that Kai couldnt hear the pulsating of his heart in his hand. Yet the slight squeeze of his palm signalled that he did. Yeonjun shook his head faintly trying to get the doubts out of his mind.

 

“I mean no one has ever broken their promise, I bet nothing happens.” Yeonjun responded, the sound  of faux confidence rolling off his tongue. The footsteps of the missing boys could be heard growing louder, signalling that they were close.

 

“I got Soobin,” Taehyun stated, dragging the older boy behind him, both having their boxes over their faces.

 

“Taehyun look!” Beomgyu called him over to look at the telescope.

Kai followed suit and went over to the telescope. Yeonjun went over to Soobin patting him on the back.

 

“You okay?,” he asked, worry evident  in his voice. Soobin shrugged, fortunate that his face was covered, not to give away his anxiety.

 

“It’s nothing” He answered moving away from the boy towards a bald spot amongst the relatively tall lanky wheat stalks. Yeonjun followed with his limited field of vision trying his best not to destroy any of the stalks.

 

“Soobin I know you're nervous but everything will be okay,” Yeonjun said touching his shoulder.

 

Soobin was the last person to move into the village and the newest addition to the team. He was a shy reserved boy at first, yet he had grown really close to them in the recent months. Soobin sighed.

 

“Before we moving back here, my granddad told me tales of when he lived here.” He started picking the almost brittled wheat stalk and crushing it between his fingers.

 

“He said that, when he and he’s friends tried to make a promise under the star, bad things started to happen and that the star’s powers could do horrible things to people. I’ve just been scared of it ever since,” Soobin concluded. Yeonjun shook his head.

 

“It’s okay,” he responded in a quiet tone. “I promise nothing it going to happen everything will be fine,” he continued, removing his box so that Soobin could see his lovesome smile.

 

Without saying Yeonjun had always being the natural leader of the group due to him being the oldest and first to move to the village. He carried that invisible title with such pride, ensuring that the younger boys were well cared for and taken cared of. He was always the voice of comfort and this was just one of the examples of the responsibilities he had to take on.

 

“GUYS!” Kai shouted cutting the moment short. “It's time.”

 

Yeonjun smiled, grabbing Soobin and moved back to the middle of the cross roads. Beomgyu looked through the ocular lens getting it to the right position. The dark clouds that covered the sky slowly swirled away from the middle. The bright light that was recently hidden behind the clouds shone through. The light was almost too bright to look at directly, yet the hooded eye holes blocked out  just enough.

 

“Come take a look guys,” Beomgyu said, guiding Kai towards the telescope. They lined up and each took a look at the star, when it was Yeojun’s turn he slowly looked through the ocular lens. He gulped slowly as he the star came into focus. He gasped at its beautiful sight. The star was moving slowly, the darkness around it seemed to move away as it dance across the sky.

 

After a few minutes he moved away to allow Soobin to see the star.

 

“Its beautiful” Yeonjun heard him whisper. He smiled to himself thankful that Soobin had finally relaxed.

 

“Okay time to make our wish,” he said, grabbing Kai and Beomgyu and forming a circle in the middle of the cross roads. He looked at each of the boys.

 

“Even if the memories of my childhood that danced in the moonlight grow faint, I’d like it if in your dream, we were together” Yeonjun started.

 

“Even if we break up, let's surely meet again here” Soobin finished.

 

Yeonjun smiled slightly. The light from the star seem to break through the greying clouds, creating a truly blinding essence before their eyes. A small shriek was heard from Soobin’s direction.

 

“Guys is everything good?” Yeonjun shouted towards the nothing. Each of them responded slowly. Still Soobin was silent.

 

“Soobin are you okay!” He shouted as the heat of the light overwhelmed them.

 

“SOOBIN!” he shouted once again trying his hardest not to give way to his weakness. He was not weak he had to be strong.

 

“Hyung, I’m fine” Soobin said slowly. The light receded along with the heat. The boys slowly stood to their feet as Yeonjun went to check on them.

 

“Are you guys okay?” He asked each of them, getting an “I’m fine” Or a head nod from each.

 

“Soobin are you alright. How do you feel” He asked distressed.

 

“I'm good, i..i just fell” he expressed, in a weary voice. “I don't feel good about this,” he continued, clutching Yeonjun’s pink patterned pajamas. Yeonjun held Soobin’s hand.

 

“Do you trust me?,” he asked the boy.  He took the silence as go ahead, “Then trust me that in the end everything will turn out fine,” he finished, squeezing his hand a bit.

 

“Okay, I believe in you” He said softly.

 

“DID YOU SEE THAT!” Kai shouted. “It was amazing, the light of the star was tingling my skin,” he said. The younger boy was bouncing off the ground with excitement. Yeonjun smiled at him.

 

“It was great wasn't it” He replied happily.

 

“Do you think anything happened?” He asked. Yeonjun shrugged.

 

“I guess we'll find out tomorrow.” He said.

 

“Yup I’m tired” Taehyun quipped. The boys started to say goodbye to each other.

 

“Should I walk you home?” Yeonjun asked. Soobin shook his head. Yeonjun looked at him troubled at how he was acting.

 

Soobin staggered away in a dream like stance. Yeonjun watched as each of the boys disappeared down their respective path, before entering his own neck of the woods. He took off the box as he walked deeper into the woods. His matted black hair was sticking to his forehead, his sweat serving as the glue. He started to feel increasingly groggy, his throat drying at every step he took. Ahead he saw the river touching the banks. The forest seemed dead, yet enveloped in light. He persisted on, setting down the box and cupping his hands to drink some water. The clear fluid reflected the little light surrounding him. He gulped down the water the hydrating particles quenching his THROATthroat.

 

It felt so refreshing. He dropped his hands back into the cool water wiping his face clean of all the sweat from his forehead. He had not noticed the deafening silence until the rustling of leaves besides him echoed off the tree barks. He whipped his head in its direction, not sure of what he was supposed see.

 

Glowing red eyes peeked from above the ground, the body of the creature hidden in the shadows of the tree. He stood to his feet grabbing his box in the process. The normal grumble of any woodling creature was lost to the growl, causing the leaves to tremble in fright. Yeonjun took this as a sign to run. Before his brain could process anything he took off running.

He managed to slip carefully between the trees and rocks on the path. Still, escaping narrowly between the forest seemed futile as with every thudding step the beast grew closer. To his dismay, Yeonjun misstepped causing him to tumble forward.

 

His dilated pupils shook in fear. The gleaming eyes of the deer seem to leave a red trail as it made its way to him. He breathed in deeply taking in the crisped air around him. He gulped as the deer charged towards him, snagging off a piece of his forearm. The blood oozes out slowly as Yeonjun yelped in pain. His breathing was erratic as he calmed down and processed what just happened. He slowly staggered towards the way home. He's eyesight became blurry in the process of losing blood. He held his wound hoping no more blood would seep out and groaned as his house came into view. Never had he been so happy to see the yellow walls standing erect before him. He weakly twisted the door open, his blood stained palm leaving a trail.

 

“Mom....” He called out nearly giving into his buckling knees. He wobbled over to his bed laying himself down on it.

 

“Mom I don't feel too good,” he groaned, before his conusiness gave way causing him to slip into sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed part 1. This is mt frist time writing TXT fics. (i usually write bts fics lol) I hope you like it. Please leave lots of comments and kudos. I'm all ears to suggestions.


End file.
